This invention relates to a conveyance system whereby a large volume of bulk load supplied continuously from a belt conveyor or other means can be conveyed continuously to a transfer section at any elevation.
As means for conveying loose bulk to an elevated position, there are known typically a bucket conveyor system comprising a series of buckets adapted to an endless chain or chains passed round a pair of upper and lower chain wheels and a belt conveyor system disposed with a gentle inclination. However, according to the conventional bucket conveyor system, the loose bulk accumulated at a low place is immediately raised up by the buckets to an elevated position, so that it is impossible with this system to continuously receive and convey to an elevated location the bulk supplied continuously from a belt conveyor or such. On the other hand, in case that the loose bulk is to be conveyed to an elevated position with the aid of the belt conveyor system, nobody can apply higher inclination than that as previously specified for installing any belt conveyor and this makes the whole conveyance system excessively elongated in the longitudinal direction. It, therefore, is pointed out with the hitherto known belt conveyor system that the same occupies a large area for installation thereof. In view of these facts the present invention is intended to eliminate the drawbacks and disadvantages inherent to the hitherto known conveyance system for loose bulk materials.